


Элементы

by syrin_nen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Человеческие крики накаляются, соединяясь в единый рёв, – и Львы рычат в небеса.





	Элементы

Они застыли исполинскими статуями возле отчуждённо белоснежного Замка, сбор позы уверенные, непреклонные. Они не двинутся без решающей необходимости и наставлений своих Паладинов.   
  
Насыщенно-рыжий закат в самом расцвете распространяет на них тени - грозность развеивается вместе со светом.   
  
Принцесса ушедшего мира, сцепляя повисшие руки, поднимает к пятерым Львам почтительный, гордый взгляд; для этого верного оружия прошли тысячелетия, а для неё как пара тиков. Она мысленно воссоздает былые сражения, выдыхаемые в шёпоте прощания, свой дрожащий от отчаявшейся ярости голос. Ничто не забыто, никто не забыт.  
  
Серьги-кристаллы слегка покачиваются при первом шаге, затрагивают холодком шею, и потому Аллуру незаметно передёргивает от вспыхнувшего прилива реальности. Она была заключена в тиски времени и белых, нетронутых стен; долина вне территории, отведённой под Замок, давит развернувшимися темнеющими равнаминами. Неуловимый ветер треплет волосы, платье. И эта планета - лишь песчинка посреди космической системы.   
  
Память неизменна, но тело подстраивается, отзываясь слабеющей внутри пульсацией. Пустые безжизненные глаза Львов устремлены к своей обители, у них нет большей надобности.   
  
Маленькие частицы соединяются, скрепляясь в многосложную структуру, однако Львы - уже великое. Значит, формируют легендарное.  
  
Принцесса верит. Она совершает лёгкий поклон головой, слишком ничтожная по сравнению с роботами-воинами, но отвечающая за них жизнью. И страха нет. Она пересечет всю всюленную, провозглашая возвращение древнего защитника.   
  
Аллура хорошо таит печаль, Аллура приняла великий долг, переняв его от мёртвых. (Когда-нибудь ее пустота не сможет чем-либо затмеваться. Неразрывная нить врежется в глотку, взывая рухнуть, очень тихо, либо обратиться не меньшим чудовищем).   
  
Аллура, оборачиваясь, мягко улыбается тем, кто связал со Львами души.

***

  
_\- У львов есть грива! А они похожи на тигров, да вон даже морды такие! Или они ... львицы?_  
  
_\- «Тигры» не звучит, и тела у них слишком ... мужские. А львы цари зверей. По-моему, здесь нет никакой ошибки, Лэнс. И-и-и ... ты углубляешься в нормы древних пришельцев._  
  
_\- В этом была ошибка прошлого. Десять тысяч лет назад не знаю, что такое лев и что такое тигр, а потом сделать пятерых таких и убедить, и уверовать, что это львы. Коне-е-ечно же были и умные, которые понимали, что это, блин, не львы, но ..._  
  
_\- Алтея - не Земля, умник!_  
  
_\- Пф ... Может, выйдя за пределы своего ограниченного смертного ума, я добрался до какого-нибудь тайны ..._  
  
_\- Лэнс, Пидж. Не отставайте._  
  
_\- С-следую!_  
  
_\- Конечно, Широ. Пидж ... глянь, как Синий может!_

***

  
 _Паладины - та искра жизни, из-за которой глаза Львов горят._  
  
  
_Львы имеют голос образов, импульсами вклинивая в мозг нужные картинки, нужное понимание. Поддержка и атака, все их функции от указаний пилота, почти инстинктивных, как если человек управляет своими движениями. Львы посылают синхронный образ. Ноги, руки, голову, тело целиком и полностью. Соединение частей._  
  
_Чтобы дать постигнуть собственное место._  
  
_Забытый титан преодолевает бездну без конца и края, касаясь раздробленных повсюду крох иных миров, зарождающихся или устоявшихся. Титан обязался сохранять их целостность. Он был создан из ярко выраженных кусков с разнохарактерными качествами._  
  
_Слияние происходит при гармонии, при неразрывной связи._  
  
_Чёрный, Красный, Зелёный, Синий, Жёлтый. Львы._  
  
_Индивидуальность - отменить. Синхронизация начинается._

***

  
У себя действующего андроида страх в функции не заложен. Есть чёткий алгоритм действий, есть обрабатывающий его ИИ - орудие выходит хорошее, всё же.   
  
Потому что не случится оцепенение, не будет отсутствовать мысли, когда на дисплеях истребителя возникнет здоровая, львиная голова с такой же роботизированной природой. У головы эмоций нет. Есть распахивающаяся пасть и неживые, светящиеся жёлтым цветом глаза.   
  
Обработать: Лев - Синий, скорость - максимальная.   
  
Скрежет разламывающегося металла - бесполезная информация.   
  
Система отключена.   
  
  
Системы отключаются.  
  
Львы раздавливают врагов лапами, хватают в плен клыков, перебрасывая со сверхмощной силой или разламывая без промедлений. Взрывы и грохоты, они раскаляют воздух. Каменная земля, даже скалы сотрясаются от мчащихся по ним искусственных зверей и ссыпающихся осколков калёной стали.   
  
У Львов - у Паладинов - выработаны действия, которые сменяются с секунды на секунду.   
  
Чёрный Лев отвлекает - Жёлтый и Зелёный поддерживают, Красный и Синий переходят в нападение, совмещают испепеляющие и замораживающие лазеры. И другое.   
  
Зелёный сгоняет вместе толпу истребителей, Красный палит.   
  
И другое.   
  
Львы лавируют в полёте. Уворот, обход, атака. Враждебный огонь задевает разве что: не поспевают пушки за разбредшимся по всем сторонам целям.  
  
Самый крупный лазер главного корабля тоже не способен; но попытки, дробя в пыль местность и задевая только своих. Не жалко, почти. Оборона слабеет. Вновь оборона слабеет.   
  
Иногда Львы якобы кивают друг другу. Вертят головами, распрямляются под чужимформи. Аллура наблюдает за ними из Замка, через голографические панели, как снова будто пленница, однако с большей властью и призрачной свободой. Аллура исполняет собственные функции. Поддерживать, советовать, предостерегать. Ей отвечают неспокойные, разные голоса.   
  
\- Сосредоточьтесь! - прикрикивает она, жёстко и не зная страха, в который уже раз.   
  
Львиная богиня - прозвали её. Там, где она пробудилась.   
  
\- Атакуйте! - кричит Аллура, старается не вкладывать почти прорвавшуюся, словно застоявшийся гной, ненависть. - Формируйте Вольтрона!  
  
(Ничего не осталось от родины, только колоритная, дышащая память с оружием. Искоренители продолжают геноцидный поход, продолжают прямо перед своим носом).   
  
Паладинов не расслышать. На миг в серьгах-передатчиках разносятся одни выстрелы, перекрывая всё. Не Аллура затем кричит. С возгоревшейся, боевой яростью.   
  
Кончики пальцев будто касаются той трепещущей силы, которая сосредототачивается воедино - нет, принцесса просто чувствует нутром. Лучше всего она слышит синхронные крики. Поджимает на это губы.   
  
У них смешиваются голоса. Несхожие. Они перерастают в торжественный рык, самый непритворный и несравненный из всего, что Аллура когда-либо знала.  
  
Паладины идеально подошли для них, как бы ранее Аллура не сомневалась, не смотрела со сдержанным беспокойством. Роботы видоизменяют свою форму за какие-то мгновения, соединяясь и являясь частями  _легендарного_ .   
  
Стальной ангел - прозвали титана. Там, где Львы наконец-то воссоединились.   
  
Индивидуальность - отменить. Синхронизация окончена.


End file.
